


Two Truths and a Lie

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality
Summary: The game is never over.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Two Truths and a Lie

There is a game that children play, called Two Truths and a Lie. The name says just what it is: one player tells two things that are true and one lie. The other players try to spit the lie. I say children, but it's mostly young adolescents, tweens and early teenagers. So often the things that are said become weapons later, no one should play this game as a child. I ought to know. I was seven the first time I played this game. I played against myself and lost.

I had a best friend.

He died.

_ He was a dog. _

So I stopped playing, but I started again years later. The next time, I played against a man I'd met the day before. I won that round.

I think you'll be happy here.

I need someone to stay here with me.

_ It's for help with the rent, not to pull me out of my head. _

Later on, I let him watch me play against others.

Sebastian, I'm sure I can solve your case.

Of course I'd be happy to help.

_ No, it isn't to put you in my power, after how you treated me at uni. _

The next game had higher stakes, because someone was playing against us.

I'm Jim from IT.

I'm dating Molly Hooper.

_ I'm harmless. _

The Woman played against me, but I still don't know who won.

You're damaged and believe in a higher power.

That phone is my whole life.

_ I am dead. _

Brainy is the new sexy.

I don't have to take my clothes off to get attention.

_ Sentiment is a defect found in the losing side. _

Henry Knight had lost as a child, just like me. I let him win after all this time.

Your father was killed horribly when you were small.

You knew all along. 

_ A large dog killed him. _

A journalist, of all people, played against me.

Sherlock Holmes is a well-known police consultant.

Sherlock Holmes is a recovering drug addict.

_ Sherlock Holmes invented all the crimes. _

She had been deluded by Moriarty, but together they played so well I had to play against John.

I don't care what the public thinks.

I need you to tell the world that I'm a fake.

_ I am committing suicide now. _

I am back.

Moriarty needed to be stopped, so I faked my death.

_ I am fine. _

John played against me, too.

I am glad you're safe. 

I have fallen in love.

_ I forgive you. _

So I played one more round against him.

You look so happy.

I'd be honored to be your best man.

_ I'm glad you have her. _

She was a liar, but everything she said to me was true. I skipped the game for her.

I'll bring him round.

I can't let that ever happen.

If you take one step I will shoot you.

I guess that's why I started playing myself again.

It's for a case.

I need my habit to show up in the papers.

_ I have it under control. _

John will be miserable if Mary dies.

His baby deserves two parents.

_ I can protect Mary from her past, even if she doesn't want me to. _

John played against me yet again.

He had a knife.

He was high.

_ He deserved to be beaten. _

I never knew my brother was playing too, until I convinced him to take me to my sister.

All lives end.

All hearts are broken.

_ Caring is not an advantage. _

I hear the sounds of my daughter's sleepover drifting down the stairs. They are playing Scrabble or Hangman, some game with letters and noise. One of the six twelve-year-olds suggests they switch to this wretched game. Rosie puts them off by saying their team is winning and they can play Two Truths and a Lie next. I recognize my reprieve.

I rush into the kitchen. I heat some oil on the stove and add two kernels. I am so glad Mummy taught me to do this on the stove. The sound is much more percussive on the walls of a saucepan than a mere paper bag. The aroma drifts up and six girls drift down. Two rounds remain to play.

Hi luv. I was just sitting up in my mind palace.

I wondered if any of you were hungry.

_ I hope I didn't interrupt the party. _

Yeah, papa, we just finished our last game.

Thank you for making it; it smells so good.

_ I don't know what we would have done next. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
